The present disclosure relates to an organic Rankine cycle (ORC) system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to using an ORC system for sub-sea applications, whereby the main components of the ORC system are housed in separate pressure vessels.
In downhole oil and gas wells, electrical power may be required for various pieces of equipment and accessories, such as well telemetry equipment, well logging equipment, sensors, telecommunication devices, and equipment for pumping oil to the surface oil rig. Electrical power may be supplied from the surface (i.e. from the oil rig); however, this requires electrical wiring to span large distances. Alternatively, fuel cells and/or batteries may also be used as power sources in sub-sea applications.
Rankine cycle systems are commonly used for generating electrical power, and have been used in sub-sea applications. However, the sub-sea operating environment requires large and expensive equipment. There is a need for an improved method and system of producing electrical power for sub-sea applications.